warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Gopher Broke
Gopher Broke is a 1958 Looney Tunes short starring the Goofy Gophers and the Barnyard Dawg and directed by Robert McKimson. The voices were performed by Mel Blanc and Stan Freberg. Title The title is a pun on the phrase "go for broke." Plot When their vegetables are "stolen," the Goofy Gophers surface to investigate. They spy a truck carrying the produce away so they follow it to the barn. When the farmer leaves, they enter, but they run back out when they see Barnyard Dawg napping just inside. They deduce they must get rid of the dog and begin making plans They lower a large metal lid over the dog, spread some banana peels on the floor, then strike the lid with a mallet. The lid and Dawg vibrate violently, and Dawg slips on the banana peels out the door of the barn and into the pig's watering trough. Dawg cautiously returns, but sees no danger and settles down to nap again. The gophers tie one end of a rope to his tail and the other end to a hay bale which, when dropped from the loft, pulls Dawg out the door and lands him in the well. As Dawg climbs out, the pig is watching him again. Dawg reads in The Significance of Dreams by Sigmund Fraud that nightmares never really happened. He laughs off his experiences and goes back to sleep. The gophers saw a circle of floor around him, carry him outside, and float him in the duck pond, where a duck startles him awake. He runs back to the barn and swallows a bunch of sleeping pills and falls sound asleep. The gophers tighten a girdle around him and attach it to a large helium balloon. As Dawg floats away, they begin to recover their vegetables. Meanwhile, Dawg lands on top of a telephone pole, seated, with the pig watching from below. When a bird flies by, he has a nervous breakdown and he flies after it. Later, at the psychiatrist's office, Dr. Cy Kosis is counseling his patient... the pig! When Dawg flies past the window, still wearing the girdle, the doctor joins his patient on the couch. Availability *DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Foghorn Leghorn & Friends: Barnyard Bigmouth Gallery Trivia Censorship *On ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, the part where an anxious Barnyard Dawg swallows an entire box of sleeping pills was cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-g.aspx References Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Music by John Seely Category:Goofy Gophers shorts Category:The Goofy Gophers Category:Barnyard Dawg shorts Category:The Barnyard Dawg Category:Directed by Robert McKimson Category:1958 shorts Category:1958 Category:1958 films Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Animated by Tom Ray Category:Animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Animated by George Grandpré Category:Layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Backgrounds by William Butler Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Stan Freberg Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Produced by John W. Burton Category:Produced by John Burton